<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the inbetween spaces, at the inbetween times by Meatball42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475811">in the inbetween spaces, at the inbetween times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42'>Meatball42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamlet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Missing Scene, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was there to find in the midst of turmoil, in the midst of betrayal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamlet/Horatio/Ophelia (Hamlet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the inbetween spaces, at the inbetween times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ophelia did not sneak to Hamlet’s chambers. She approached as gently as any lady, at a perfectly respectable hour. And she left at a perfectly respectable hour the next morning, though without any exits or entrances in between.</p><p>It might have been a scandal, but for the loyalty of the guard assigned and well-bribed. It might have been a scandal anyway, if any had known that Horatio’s guest chambers contained an entry to those of the Prince.</p><p>Inside, there was no talk of scandal. There was only love, only peace, only joy, for as long as such things could last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>